


Talking Knight

by WarlockWriter



Series: Knight Moves [3]
Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Gen, My shortest work ever, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlockWriter/pseuds/WarlockWriter
Summary: A very short coda to episode 1x19, White Bird. The conversation KITT alludes to is the one from Date Knight.
Series: Knight Moves [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558063
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Talking Knight

“Michael?”

“Yes, KITT?”

“When you said you’d been in love before and didn’t want to talk about it. That was Stevie, wasn’t it?”

Michael let out a deep sigh before answering. He’d suspected KITT would ask, and, while he still didn’t want to talk about it, he knew he owed his partner the truth. “Yeah, it was.”

“I’m sorry. She seemed very nice.”

“She was.”

They drove for almost twenty miles in silence before KITT said, “I’m sorry I didn’t speak to her right away when you asked. I had the oddest sensation when you asked. I don’t know how to describe it, but…I didn’t want to talk to her. I’m not sure why.”

Michael’s smile was sad. “I’m going to guess that you were a little jealous, buddy.”

“Jealous? That’s an emotion. I don’t have those.”

“Sure you do. You may not recognize them as such, but you’re developing them.” He was certain that KITT was. But would KITT learn the emotions Michael most wanted him to have? “You knew she was special to me because I told Bonnie. And you’re my car. We have a special relationship too. It would be quite normal for you to feel threatened by it.”

KITT’s humming grew softer. “Maybe. But also, I knew that it hurt you to be with her. I didn’t want that. I…think…I was almost…angry with her? For making you sad?”

Michael patted his dash. “Yeah, buddy. That would make sense. And thank you. I know you have my back.”

“Always, Michael.”

“But I really don’t want to talk about her again, okay?”

“Certainly, Michael.”

They drove in silence for many miles, but it was a more comfortable silence than before they had talked.


End file.
